


Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Era, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crutchie’s first kiss with Jack.That’s it, that’s the oneshot.
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 44





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written about my boys. I miss them...

Crutchie wanted to kiss Jack.

He had kissed him on the cheek and forehead, but never on the lips. Y’know, like a real kiss.

The problem was that he didn’t know how.

Jack had had more flings than Crutchie could count, so he didn’t want to embarrass himself. He wanted his first kiss to be perfect, both for him and Jack.

His only option was to wing it, and hope he didn’t screw up.

—

“Sunshine!”

”Hiya, Jackie!” Crutchie grinned as Jack wrapped his arms around him. “How was yer day?”

”Good, but it woulda been bettah if you was in it.”

”Aww, Jack!” Crutchie cooed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Listen, I got a surprise for ya.”

”What is it?”

The shorter boy smirked. “Like I said, it’s a surprise.”

”Aw, c’mon!” Jack groaned, flopping on the couch. “Can ya _at least_ give me a hint?”

”Nope!” Crutchie leaned down and booped Jack’s nose. “You’s just gonna have ta wait.”

The leader of Manhattan smiled. “You’s such a tease.”

”Deal with it!”

”Oh, now you’s gonna git it!” Jack picked his lover up, and threw him over his shoulder. Crutchie squealed in bliss as Jack carried him upstairs.

”Stupid lil’ shits.” Albert mumbled, returning to his book after witnessing all the gayness.

—

That night, Crutchie sat on his and Jack’s penthouse, figuring out how he was gonna do this.

He’d never anyone kiss, not even his own parents (they never loved each other anyway). Was he gonna make it deep and rough, or soft and sweet? He wanted to go rough, but Jack seemed like he liked it sweet, so he guessed it was best to go that way, just to be safe.

He wanted to feel the fireworks that Jack felt every time he had kissed that French girl he was with before he was with Crutchie.

He turned his head to see Jack climbing the final stairs of the fire escape.

”Dere ya are!” Crutchie grinned. “What took ya so long?”

”Da kids wanted a lullaby.” Jack replied, approaching Crutchie. “So,” He sat down next to him. “Where’s my surprise?”

Shit.

Crutchie rolled his eyes, a sarcastic smirk growing on his face in an attempt to hide the fact that he was panicking on the inside.

Oh well, might as well just go for it.

”Alright, listen.” Crutchie shifted himself towards Jack, who was rocking back and fourth in anticipation. “Dis is gonna come off as supah stupid, but d’ya know how ta kiss someone?”

Jack titled his head, a puzzled look on his face. “What d’ya mean?”

”...I need ta know if I give ya an actual kiss.”

Jack’s face morphed from confusion into smugness as he placed his hands on Crutchie’s shoulders. “Wrap yer arms around me.”

Crutchie did as he was told.

”Good, now close yer eyes.”

”Okay,” Crutchie responded, closing his eyes. ”Now what?”

”Just kiss me howevah ya want.”

And then their lips meet each other for the first time.

Jack kissed back, cupping Crutchie’s face in his hands.

They felt the fireworks even after they broke the kiss.

Crutchie opened his eyes to Jack smirking at him. “Oh, stop it!” Crutchie grinned, giving him a dismissive wave.

”How didja like it?”

”It was great, you?”

“My best one yet.”

”Good, I was planning dat for weeks.” Crutchie responded, lying down against the makeshift bed of old blankets and pillows.

The taller boy laughed, lying down next to him. “Weeks?! And you call _me_ a dork!”

”Save it for tomorrow, Jackie.”

”Goodnight ta you too, sunshine.”

”...Jack?”

”Yea?”

“Can ya sing me a lullaby?”

”Of course, Crutch.”


End file.
